The Life of Ginny
by GinnyWeaselette
Summary: 'Dear Diary, The day I finally go to Hogwarts is fast approaching. I'm getting so excited, just a few short days. I wonder what it will bring' The words she wrote disappeared, only to be replaced in writing much neater than hers "They will be the best days of your life" Mainly Draco/Ginny, with some Harry/Ginny
1. AUTHORS NOTE

This is my first fic that I've published this is mainly things that I have posted on my Ginny Twitter account. I'd really love some feedback on things you enjoyed or things you feel I could have done better.

This is going to be about Ginny and her entire life. The first two chapters are before Hogwarts, the second two are her first year. I'll be going throughout her whole school life. The chapters will get to be about the same length as the fourth throughout the rest. It will also probably include me adding more chapters for each year at Hogwarts depending on her development. I know that Ginny's sixth year will be the longest chapter as there is so little shown about the whole school in this year and I really enjoy thinking about all the things that would have happened.

Also, throughout this fic I will be focusing on the relationship between Draco and Ginny which I absolutely adore. There will be some Harry and Ginny, but I am such a sucker for Ginny and Draco that any relationship shown in great detail will be them.

I hope you can all stick by me with this story.

Thanks GinnyWeaselette


	2. Alone at Home

This year, my youngest older brother Ron went to Hogwarts. I was left at home alone, my mom has had me do a LOT of house work. It's getting extremely annoying, I'm just counting down the days til I finally get to go to Hogwarts.

Things haven't been all that bad, I found out that we're going to visit my brother Charlie this year for Christmas so that should be fun. We haven't seen him in quite a while. Things are still boring, it's just a lot of re-cleaning empty rooms. Dusting each day to ensure they're lovely for when the boys come back home. Yawn.

I sneak rides on the brooms, mom hasn't caught me yet. She'd hate it, she'd claim flying isn't for little girls. 'Think of how badly you could hurt yourself', that's what she always said whenever she said she wanted to play the family games of Quidditch.

Finally, Christmas arrived. Finally, time to visit Charlie. There was a surprise when we got there, Charlie had let Bill know so we spent the Christmas with the both of them. Mom cried, it wasn't often she got to see her two eldest. What a great Christmas.

There it was again 'Ginny, the garden', 'Ginny, the dusting', 'Ginny, the washing'... Exhausting. That's what this was. Only broken up by eating and sleeping. She supposed this was alright though, what else would she do.

One thing she'd been able to enjoy properly was the shower. For the first time, she'd not had to fight to have a shower with the hot water. She'd not been rushed out. She'd not had people forcing her to get out so they could brush their teeth. She could enjoy the water and she could wake up properly without getting frustrated.

So, that was her final year before Hogwarts. It was finally the summertime and her brothers would be coming home. In just 6 short weeks she'd be going on the Hogwarts Express and would finally be going to Hogwarts.


	3. The Summer Before

He'd come, just like her brothers had said. Harry Potter, the person she had a massive crush on was living and breathing in HER house. She could barely contain herself. Furiously blushing each time her entered the room. Always doing things to embarrass herself. She hated it.

She loved that he was there and she really wanted him to stay. She just wish she would stop making a fool of herself. She wished she could be herself around him. She wished that her didn't see the fumbling Ginny Weasley. But, alas this was what he got. He got the bright red embarrassing, fumbling, elbow in the butter Ginny.

The day their Hogwarts letters came Ginny had never been happier. Finally one address to Miss Ginevra M Weasley. She tore it open, her mother reading the list. They'd decided that today they'd be going to Diagon Alley. It turned out to be the most exciting trip there, first of all Harry got lost- he'd ended up in Knockturn Alley of all places, they'd met Gilderoy Lockhart and had a run in with the Malfoy's.

When they'd got home she found a strange book in her cauldron, she'd not brought it. But, then she thought about it she figured that her parents had brought it her. It was just a plain black diary, with "T.M.R" wrote on it in gold. She opened the book and wrote on the first page  
"August 25th  
Dear Diary,  
The day I finally go to Hogwarts is fast approaching. I'm getting so excited, just a few short days. I wonder what it will bring"

She was going to write more, until she noticed. The first words she had wrote were disappearing, when she stopped writing stunned at the words going. The whole page became empty again, only to be replaced by words wrote much neater than hers saying "They will be the best days of your life"

Reading that she slammed the book closed, she couldn't. What was it her father always told her. Don't trust anything if you can't see where it keeps it's brain. That was good advice, solid advice. She threw the book in the bottom of her trunk, she'd throw it before she got to Hogwarts. With that she climbed into bed and went to sleep.


	4. The Sorting

So far, she had enjoyed every minute. From the platform, to the train, to the boats. She'd thought it was strange that Hermione had sat with her on the train, yet Ron and Harry were no where to be seen. Shrugging it off to them probably trying to avoid her, she pushed the thought to the back of her mind.

Walking through the doors, she felt tiny. Everything looked so old, expensive and well huge. With every step she took she got more and more excited, she could feel her heart pounding. She was too busy looking around to notice people in front of her had stopped walking, causing her to bump into them "Sorry" She muttered as she heard the woman start talking.

She'd heard the woman say her name was Professor McGonagall and welcome them to Hogwarts. She led them through the huge doors, into the Great Hall. She looked around and saw a cluster of Red heads, smile and wave at her. Still no Ron or Harry though. As the group got to the front of the hall to be sorted she finally realised she was going to be stood here for ages, so she decided to look around the room.

As she glanced around she spotted the familiar looking faces of a few people, including one Draco Malfoy. She couldn't help but blush as he caught her looking at him. He was cute, but nothing on Harry. She shook her head and listened for her name, hearing it she stepped up to the chair and sat down, the hat touched her head instantly calling "Gryffindor!" As the hat was taken off, she ran over to sit by her older brothers. Seating herself next to Fred, grinning at him she waited for the food.

After the feast she followed her brother Percy as he led them to the dorms. It was only then that she saw Harry and Ron again, seeing them she walked over to them. "Hey, Ron. Where were you at dinner?" He shook his head, claiming he was tired and he'd talk to her about it tomorrow. She knew that was code for go away, so she just smiled at them, wished them goodnight and left for her room.

It was there that she looked in her trunk, so she could get into her pyjamas. She stumbled upon the diary again and took it out, she looked at it before deciding to write in it about today. What good was having a diary if she couldn't even write in it? She found herself writing in it for hours, getting to know her new friend, Tom.


	5. Year One

It was a few weeks into the new year at Hogwarts, talk of Ron and Harry flying to Hogwarts in the enchanted car had stopped and everyone was getting on with things. I carried on writing in the diary I had found that day after Diagon Alley.

I thought the diary was great, all I wanted to do was talk to Tom. I didn't really talk to many other people, and I only spoke to the girls in my dorm when they asked me questions. I wrote everything I was feeling down to Tom and he helped me through it. I told him all the embarrassing things that I did around Harry, and he told me not to worry about it while telling me about things he had done around people before.

The more time passed, the more I relied on Tom. I didn't see what was happening to me. I'd noticed that Malfoy had been looking at me weirdly whenever he saw me. I put that down to him not liking me because I'm a Weasley. I bumped into him one day on accident, I dropped Tom right in front of him. I've honestly never felt worse, I practically ran away after I picked him up. After that, my grip on him was tighter every day.

I didn't eat as much with more weeks going by, I felt faint a lot of the time. I thought I looked paler than usual. I was missing time, it was going more and more each day. I woke up with feathers around me not long ago, and something red on my fingers. I saw the message on the wall before they cleaned it off, I knew Mrs Norris was petrified and I wondered what was happening to me. I'd noticed my brothers trying to cheer me up, but it just wasn't working.

I tried to talk to Tom about it, but he told me not to worry about it. He had this strange hold over me, when he told me not to worry about things I never did. The more I talked to Tom, the more I wished he was real. I even put a face to his words, the more i imagined Tom, the less I thought about Harry.

Time went on, another attack. This time it was Colin Creevey, he was apparently sneaking to see Harry in the Hospital Wing. I told Tom, I was worried about what was happening to me I had managed to sleep walk last night, and I only know this because Draco Malfoy woke me up, I begged him to keep this to him. I don't know if I can trust that he will but nothing had been said yet. I didn't eat that day. Fred and George were still trying to cheer me up, but it was doing the opposite.

A few weeks later, and Professor Lockhart was doing a Duelling club. That was where everyone witnessed Harry talk to a snake. He claims he was telling it to leave Justin Finch-Fletchley alone but it looked like he was telling it to attack. I told Tom, he was extremely interested in this news. Next thing everyone knows is that Justin has been petrified. Harry looked more guilty than before, but I felt more and more guilty as the year went on.

Christmas break came and went, I spent the day with my family minus Ron who decided to stay at Hogwarts. I had a good time, I didn't spend much time alone meaning I couldn't write to Tom but I felt so much better. I decided to not write to him during the whole two weeks. Back in school I told him everything, about how I felt better than ever and how I had an amazing time with my family. He was angry I'd been gone for so long. That was when I decided I needed to get rid of him. I took the book and went to the bathroom I knew no one went in. I threw it in a toilet and left. No one would find it there.

I wanted to take it back, the next day I went to get the diary back. It was gone. I didn't know who had taken it and I was so worried he'd tell anyone anything. There seemed to be nothing happening in the weeks to follow, no one was petrified, there was no sign of any 'monster', nothing. It was after a while I overheard Harry, Ron and Hermione talking about the diary, about Tom. I knew what I had to do.

I waited a few days, made sure no one was in the common room or in the Year 2 Boys dorm. I snuck in and went over to Harry's bed. I looked through all his things for Tom and finally found him. I felt bad for messing up his stuff but I needed it back. When I was safely in my room, I picked up my Quill, opened the diary and wrote "Hey Tom. It's Ginny, I'm sorry for everything. I finally found you again, I missed you." I waited for what seemed like forever for him to reply. He told me everything was fine between the two of us and we caught up.

It was a few days later that the next attack happened, I was feeling worse in myself than ever. Eating less than I ever had. Basically not sleeping at all. It only got worse when I woke up with more feathers around me and found out that Hermione and another girl had been petrified, Hagrid had been arrested and Dumbledore had been suspended. Things were feeling worse in my head. I barely touched breakfast that morning, I didn't have lunch. After lunch that was when Draco followed me, he told me to eat, told me if I lost any more weight that I'd be nothing. I shrugged it off.

I carried on barely eating, I was only eating small things because I could see Draco looking at me during meal times. It was strange, almost like he felt guilty or something. I glanced up to show him I was fine and that I was eating. I'd never tell anyone that the Draco Malfoy was trying to help me but I just didn't have much of an appetite. I was still losing time, more and more as the days went by.

I decided a few days later, I was going to go to bed early. I headed up straight after dinner. I woke up in a strange room, with Harry sitting over me asking me if I was alright. I noticed him bleeding, and the diary had stuff leaking out of it. Fawkes came swooping down, and landed on Harry's arm, after crying onto it Harry's cut healed. We didn't talk as we left the room, we got back to Ron and he hugged me, I wasn't sure what had happened. I didn't ask.

Instead of going to the common room, we went to Dumbledore's office. My whole family was in there. That's when Dumbledore explained to me what had happened over the year. That's when I realised Tom wasn't really my friend. He was just using me. I, Ginny Weasley, had been possessed by the Dark Lord and survived.


End file.
